topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RM97/Vampire Hunter D Feats
Introduction Vampire Hunter D is a series of Light Novels that are written by Hideyuki Kikuchi since 1984 and consists nearly 4 dozen books as well as multiple Spinoffs, Short Stories, and 5 Audio Dramas and the series is still ongoing. The verse depicts a Post-Apocalyptic Future in the year 12,090 AD when the world is ruled by Vampires Lords called Nobles and their servant mutant creatures with Humanity living under fear. D''' is the main protagonist of the series who is a Dhampir AKA a half human and half vampire and travels around to help those in need and fight evil forces. The following blog provides only D's feats from the novels along with context for his feats. Note that some abilities have been omitted from later volumes of the novels due to the redundancy it creates such as D's Technology Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Aura,etc. Novel 1: Vampire Hunter D Screenshot_20181229-204741_1.png|Book 1 Cover Feats * '''Vector Manipulation: Doris hits D with her whip but D changes the vector of the whip without even moving Screenshot_20181229-210641_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 11 Screenshot_20181229-210705_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 13 * Intangibility: Doris tries to capture D with her whip by grabbing his torso and arms and suddenly the whip passes through D's body without even losing it's circular form Screenshot_20181229-210749_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 13-14 * Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception: D is able to hear and listen to things from far away distances as well as know who are nearby him Screenshot_20181229-212021_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 20 Screenshot_20181229-212211_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 24 Screenshot_20181230-120259_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 195 * Status Effect Inducement: Was able to put Doris in sleep with his left hand Screenshot_20181229-213421_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 25-26 * Regeneration Negation (Upto Low-High): Was able to negate Garou's Regeneration who, as an an engineered werewolf, could regenerate easily from their cells (Low-High Regeneration) Screenshot_20181229-214034.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 28-29 Screenshot_20181229-214056_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 30 * Technology Manipulation: D's Pendant can hack any kind of technology no matter how sophisticated it be and render them useless or work as per D's wishes Screenshot_20181230-071010_1.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 59 Screenshot_20181230-071020_1.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 66 * Hypnotism & Mind Control: D hypnotized the Midwitch Medusas when they looked in his eyes and as soon as he drank their blood, they became his loyal servants Screenshot_20181230-073103.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 89-90 Screenshot_20181230-073120.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 91 * Holy Manipulation: At the end of Chapter 4, Count Magnus Lee attacks Doris while D was away, however he couldn't get near her neck due to the fact that D placed a Holy Charm around her neck which repelled the Count away. Larmica did the same and got repelled pg 145.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 145 pg 174.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 174 * Absorption: D's left hand absorbed the swarm of spiders that came forth from one of the henchmen of Rei-Ginsei in their fight pg 162-163.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 162-163 * Presence Concealment: D could perfectly blend with the Darkness and can be undetected by even sophisticated 3D Radars 177.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 177 178.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 178 * Body Control: D can control the body of the people he touches with his left hand as he did so with the Mayor and made him tell all the truth pg 199.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 199 * Ressurection, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), & Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind): Rei-Ginsei Staked D in his heart which killed D and severed his left arm. However, Lefty was able to revive D, heal and regen the hole in his heart and join himself back in his arm Screenshot_20181230-121518_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 206 Screenshot_20181230-121536_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 208 Screenshot_20181230-121607_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 209 * One Hit Kill (OHK): D killed a night cloud, a mutated monster that could regenerate from single cells and devour and dissolve anything it grabs Screenshot_20181230-133618.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 216-217 218.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 218 * Vampire Physiology, Immortality, & Powers: D was heavily hinted to be the son of the Sacred Ancestor, the progenitor of the entire Race of Vampires, and as such, he shares the same attributes as other vampires including the Sacred Ancestor such as prolonged Ageless Life, Regenerative Powers, Magic, Telekinesis,etc 224.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 224 229.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 229 230.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 230 232-233.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 232-233 234.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 234 * AP/DC, Durability, & Speed: D was able to survive the collapse of Count Magnus Lee's Castle as well as being able casually to fight Garou travelling at half the Speed of Sound and even throw foot long wooden needles at such speed that it catches fire Screenshot_20181229-214601_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 31 Novel 2: Raiser Of Gales Screenshot_20181230-142137_1.png|Book 2 Cover Feats * Non-Physical Interaction: D can cut through Non-Existent weapons such as the Non-Existent Axe of the Pixie Shadow with his Longsword. D can also attack Shadows like the Pixie Shadow and even Non-Corporeal beings existing as Auras Screenshot_20181230-195013_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 31 32.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 32 44.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 44 45.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 45 * Aura: D has an Aura around him that makes the environment tensed and eerie D aura, pg 80.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 80 * Limited Reality Warping & Mental Attacks: D can force Non-Corporeal Abstract Beings to take on a Physical Form as seen when he willed Sacred Ancestor to take on a Physical Form so that he can attack the latter's body with Physical and Mental energy that injured him since Sacred Ancestor's true form was impossible for D to interact with despite D being able to Hit and Cut through Non-Existent things, Non-Corporeal beings existing as Shadows or Auras. However, this is labeled as limited since D cannot reality warp his environment and only did this feat once that too on an individual. fPQ82AL.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 176 * Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Mental Attacks: D could not only sense mental energy, but he could also fight off psychological attacks taking place in his mind which would have killed him if he lost. He also resisted his Psyche getting crushed. mental 1, pg 107.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 107 108.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 108 109.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 109 174.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 174 * Dimensional Manipulation, Resistances to Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing, and Matter Manipulation: One of the most impressive feats of D, D was sealed inside a Dimension and with the help of his Left Hand he was able to break through the dimension with such force that it literally warped the entire Timeline causing many events and incidents to dissapear and occur such as disappearance of Jack the Ripper and an Alpha Class Black Hole as well as linking of two completely different points in time. Moreover, breaking through dimension atomized the Mecha horse D rode but D was completely unfazed by all of these and even reached Fern's house where Lina was present through the Space-Time warp. 154.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 154 155.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 155 156.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 156 157.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 157 163.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 163 164.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 164 165.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 165 * Resistance to Matter Transmutation: D resists getting turned into something else when he sets foot inside the Spatial Warp Trap door to the ruins 197.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 197 198.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 198 * AP/DC, Durability, & Speed: D was stated to have the strength of 50 men and could easily drag a river monster out. D was able to save a women from an explosion and jump out of the harm's way all under a second. D could also tank an energy blast that turned hundreds of tons of rocks into rubbles D speed pg 52.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 52 D speed pg 54.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 54 112.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 112 113.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 113 143.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 143 Novel 3: Demon Deathchase Screenshot_20181223-122233_1.png|Book 3 Cover Feats * Expert Swordsman: D is an extremely proficient and talented Swordsman and having lived for thousands of years, he can do many impossible things with his swords. He cut the bunker where Myerling and the eloping Daughter were in by finding an Infinitesimal Gap in the walls and thrusting his blade into it. pg 33.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 33 * Fire Manipulation: D can manipulate fire with the help of his left hand and used it to heat a caltrop to cauterized Leila's wounds 42.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 42 * Aura: D has an Eldritch Aura that not only intimidates his opponents, but also strikes fear in their hearts 84-85.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 84-85 * Energy Absorption: D's left hand can easily absorb energy beams and attacks 94.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 94 * Non-Physical Interaction: D can attack beings who can turn into Shadows and blend with others' shadows 105.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 105 * Speed: D can react to Light Speed attacks casually and even fight with opponents who could perform those feats 60-61.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 60-61 Novel 4: Tale Of The Dead Town Screenshot_20181226-095524_1_1.png|Book 4 Cover Feats * Feather Feet: Due to his Vampiric Physiology, D has the ability to move without exerting any pressure and was able to walk through quicksand without being affected to save Pluto ch 1, pg 13-14, D feather feet and strength.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 13-14 * Fear Manipulation: D's Aura is capable to inducing fear into anyone including Humans and Vampires 62.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 62 83.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 83 * Non-Physical Interaction: D has the ability to cut through Fog and prevent them from rejoining or reforming back as he was able to cut the lower part of the Vampire who could turn into fog. 62 (1).png|Chapter 2, Pg. 62 63.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 63 64.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 64 * Empathic Manipulation: D's Aura is also capable of changing the mood of an individual as it was able to make Lori's rage vanish. 88.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 88 * Electricity Manipulation, High Tolerance to Pain, & Resistance to Electricity Manipulation: D is capable of manipulating and changing the flow of electricity that was running through his Body. Due to his Vampiric Physiology, D was unaffected and did not feel pain even when Hundred Thousand Volts of Electricity flowed through his body. D is able to fight off lightning strikes with his sword and is completely unaffected by the flow of Hundred Thousand Volts of Electricity within his body. 103.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 103 126.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 126 127.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 127 128.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 128 * Information Manipulation: D's left hand is capable of Analyzing the information of anything it sees or touches. 149.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 149 * Resistances to Memory Manipulation & Sleep Manipulation: D was unaffected by the Experimented Vampire's attempt to erase D's memories and make him fall asleep 62 (1).png|Chapter 2, Pg. 62 * Speed: D was stated to have been able to cut laser beams in two and could casually parry off 72 Pellets of Shotgun Ammo fired towards him with nothing but a tree branch ch 1, pg 21 D laser split.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 21 ch 2, pg 45 D laser split.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 45 97.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 197 Novel 5: The Stuff Of Dreams Screenshot_20190106-215247_1.png|Book 5 Cover Feats * Passive Aura: D has a passive intimidating Aura that warns and scares anything that comes near him including the monsters created by the Nobilities Passive Aura Ch 1.png|Chapter 1 * Agility: D is extremely agile and quick which let him leap from a bomb in a one-thousandth of a second before it's explosion D's Reflexes 1 Ch 2.png|Chapter 1 D's Reflexes 2 + Smoke and Fire Absorption Ch 2_1.png|Chapter 1 * Absorption: Lefty or D's left Hand is able absorb Smoke, Fire, and even Dreams D's Reflexes 2 + Smoke and Fire Absorption Ch 2_1_1.png|Chapter 1 Possible Dream Absorption Ch 4.png|Chapter 4 Lefty Absorption + Info Analysis Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Non-Physical Interaction: D can cut through beings made of Dreams as well as illusions easily D can cut through Dreams Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 D can cut through Illusions ch 6.png * Information Analysis: D's left hand can analyse anything easily including Dreams even on an elementary particle level Info Analysis Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Regeneration (Mid): D can reform/heal himself easily and quickly after getting his body ruptured from within by a large monstrous insect D Mid-Regen 1 Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 D Mid-Regen 2 Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Resistance to Poisons: D can easily inhale poisonous mists and survive without any issues Resistance to Poison Ch 1.png|Chapter 1 * Resistance to Dream Manipulation: D was stated to be unable to be controlled in his or anyone else's dreams and D has even escaped from Dreams within a Dream Resistance to Dream Manipulation Ch 4_1.png|Chapter 4 Escaping Dream within a Dream Ch 4.png|Chapter 4 D can escape Dreams within Dreams Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Strength: D is strong enough to easily and casually overwhelm multiple people at the same time who were wearing power suits that boosted their strength 500 times D's Strength 1 Ch 2.png|Chapter 2 D's Strength 2 Ch 2.png|Chapter 2 D's Strength 3 Ch 2.png|Chapter 2 Novel 6: Pilgrimage Of The Sacred And The Profane received_2277351825655205.jpeg|Book 6 Cover Feats * Wind Manipulation: D has the ability to conjure ghastly unearthly winds that can threaten to kill people D's Air Manipulation.png * Non-Physical Interaction: D can kill the will of a sentient Desert as well as having stated and demonstrated the ability to Cut, Kill, and Destroy Dreams and Illusions. Furthermore, D's Longsword and his Blood are the two major weapons that can affect Intangible abstracts like literal Dreams Non-Physical Interaction.png D's Non-Physical Interaction #2.png D can cut Dreams via his Sword and Blood.png * Absorption: D's Left Hand or Lefty has the ability to absorb high speed wind and sandstorm easily Lefty Absorption #1.png Lefty's Absorption #02.png * Paralysis Inducement: D's Aura is capable of paralyzing hordes of Mutated beings on their tracks D's Paralysis Aura.png * Magic: D and his Left Hand or Lefty has the ability to perform magic that allowed them to isolate and summon the Will of the Sentient Desert which he later killed. Lefty Magic.png * Resistance to Madness Manipulation: D very casually resisted a Psi attack that was so powerful that it could have driven an entire city's population mad in a milisecond Resistance to Madness Manipulation.png * Resistance to Information Analysis: D is so powerful that the Sentient Desert, which can analyse other beings and use that data to recreate them as perfect copies, was unable to analyse D and said that he can't do that even if he tried Resistance to Information Analysis.png * Resistance to Mindhax and Illusion Creation: D casually resisted a Psi illusionary attack from the sentient desert which can mindhax someone and create illusions that can be perceived as real and can have deadly results in the real world such as an illusion of falling endlessly can result in death of the individual in the real life. Resistance to Telepathy, Mindhax, Illusion Creation.png Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mindhax #1.png Res 2 IC and MX.png Novel 7: Mysterious Journey To The North Sea Part 1 1561825265284.jpg|Book 7 Cover Feats * Afterimage Creation: D can create Afterimages that can fool his opponents. * Information Analysis: D can analyse anything with his left hand AKA Lefty. * Absorption: D can absorb magical boundaries inside which the user has complete control over all aspects like Gravity, Life, Earth, Water, Plants,etc. * Transformation & Fear Inducement: D can transform into his full Vampire mode and in this form, he can even induce fear into Soulless and Mindless machines and robots. * Non-Physical Interaction: D has the ability to easily cut through Holographic Illusions which can attack physically. * Super Agility and Precision: D can climb down 100 miles of smooth walls upside down with over 100 lbs on his back by placing his fingers on the irregularities spanning for a fraction of an inch on the walls. D can also cut an individuals fingers that are holding his blade without even seemingly moving his blade. * AP: D can easily slice through Zeramium Steel which is so durable that even a continuous exposure to Laser for an hour can only cut a fraction of an inch from it. Novel 7: Mysterious Journey To The North Sea Part 2 MysteriousJourneyEnglishCover2.jpg|Book 8 Cover Feats * Technology Manipulation: D's pendent is able to Nullify/Disable an attack from the Ring of Baron Meinster which can produce a seven million degree beam with an output equivalent to the energy of a Magnitude 8.0 Earthquake. * Transformation & Statistics Amplification: D is able to drink or even inhale the vapor of his own blood that turns him into a full Noble mode and boosts his stats. * Ice Manipulation: D's mere presence can turn the Air around him icy cold and Lefty was stated to be capable of freezing objects easily. * Darkness Manipulation: D can create a "True Darkness" around his vicinity which not even a single ray of Sunlight can penetrate. * Fire Manipulation: Lefty is capable of easily making someone burn violently in chemical blue flames that turns them into ashes even before they can scream. * Blood Manipulation: D is capable of manipulating the blood flow of his opponent and has used it to negate the Immortality and Regen of a newly turned Noble Prof. Krolock and kill him easily. * Wind Manipulation & Enhanced Senses: Lefty is able to absorb air with a speed at over 100 miles/hr and can sense the presence & location of any individual using this method. * Resistance to Fear and Madness Manipulation: D can resist and even shut down a deadly Aura from Baron Meinster that was capable of driving any individual insane with the Miasma being deadly even for the likes of Nobility. * Resistance to Illusion and Ventriloquism: D can identify puppets masquerading as real people easily. * Resistance to Gravity Manipulation: D can easily and effortlessly walk through 5 times normal gravity in his Vampire mode while even in base he can still fight at high speed at 10 times gravity amidst with some difficulty. * Resistance to Body Control and Mind Control: D is able to easily resist Professor Krolock's ability to control any individual's body and mind and make them do as per his orders. * Resistance to Magic, Illusion Creation, and Mind Control: Even when Samon can cast her Spell "Samon of Remembrance" to conjure an image of D's Mother and make him act like her, D could still lolnope it and kill Samon implying he can resist her spell. Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire Hunter D